parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash the Pokemon Trainer
TheLastDisneyToon's TV Spoof of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Edward - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Henry - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gordon - Pinocchio *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Toby - Donald Duck *Duck - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Donald & Douglas - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *Oliver - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Devious Diesel - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Bill & Ben - Jimmy & Jerry Gourds (VeggieTales) *Daisy - Penny (The Rescuers Down Under) *BoCo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mavis - Fern (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Emily - May Maple (Pokemon) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Salty - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Terence - Arnold (Magic School Bus) *Skarloey - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Rheneas - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Sir Handel - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Peter Sam - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Fearless Freddie - Buizel (from Pokemon) *Mighty Mac - Turtwig & Bulbasaur (from Pokemon) *Smudger - Meowth (from Pokemon) *Lady - Cinderella *Arthur - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Diesel 10 - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) *Splatter & Dodge - Buzz & Delete (Cyberchase) *Sir Topham Hatt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Toad - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Bulgy *The Sorceress (from Spyro) as Elizabeth *Jano (from Rayman) as George *Amos Slade as Spencer *Sir Kay as Cranky *Scruffy - James (Pokémon) *Rosie - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Troublesome Trucks - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Dantinis as Narrow Gauge Trucks *Baron Dante as Bulstrode *Alice as Molly *Leo as Stanley *The Spiteful Brake Van - Jafar (Aladdin) *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as D261 *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Dennis *Ariel as Madge *Ed as Bash *Edd as Dash *Eddy as Ferdinand *Andre as Hector *Ichabod Crane as Neville *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Hank *Chunky Kong (from Mario) as Murdoch *Annie & Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trevor - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Mrs. Kindly - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Harold - Dumbo *Cranky - Mushu (Mulan) *The Horrid Lorry - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Awful Alvin (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows/LarryBoy and the Good, the Bad & the Eggly) *Derek - Bernard (The Rescuers) Scenes *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 1: The Intro and Ash Ketchum Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 2: Mowgli Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 3: Lucas Nickle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 4: Kronk's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Kronk! (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 6: Kronk to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 7: Dodger Takes Charge (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 8: Pinocchio Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 9: Christopher Robin in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 10: Dragon Bugs (Alec Baldwin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 11: Dr. Neo Cortex Rides Again (Michael Brandon). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 12: May Maple's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 14: Pop Goes The Captain Hook (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 15: Captain Hook's Devious Deeds (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 16: A Close Shave for Dodger (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 17: Mowgli's Exploit (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 18: Lucas Nickles's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 19: A New Friend for Ash Ketchum (Ringo Starr-US). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 20: No Joke for Christopher Robin (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 21: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 22: Alice's Special Special (Michael Brandon). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 23: May Maple's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 24: A Big Day for Ash Ketchum (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 25: Lucas Nickle, Christopher Robin, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 26: May Maple's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Ash the Pokemon Trainer and Friends Part 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) and The Ending. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movies *Ash Ketchum and the Magic Pathway (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Calling All Characters (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Michael Brandon) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: The Great Discovery (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Hero of the Pathway (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Michael Brandon) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Misty Island Rescue (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Michael Brandon) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Day of the Villains (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Michael Brandon) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Michael Brandon) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: King of the Pathway (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Tale of the Brave (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: The Adventure Begins (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: Pallet Town's Legend of the Lost Treasure (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ash Ketchum and Friends: The Great Race (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) (Mark Moraghan-US) Trivia *These stories will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan for the US. *Some Season 1 episodes will be told by Ringo Starr for the US, while George Carlin narrates the others for the US. *Some Season 2 episodes will be told by Ringo Starr for the US, while George Carlin narrates the others for the US. *All Season 3 episodes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *All Season 4 episodes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *All Season 5 episodes will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Two Season 6 episodes will be narrated by Michael Angelis for the US, and while Michael Brandon narrates six for the US, the rest will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Four Season 7 episodes will be nararted by Michael Angelis for the US, while Michael Brandon narrates the rest. *All Season 8 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 9 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 10 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 11 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 12 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 13 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 14 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 15 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 16 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 17 episodes will be told by Mark Moraghan for the US. *All Season 18 episodes will be told by Mark Moraghan for the US. *All Season 20 episodes will be told by Mark Morgahan for the US. *All movies will be told by Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan for the US. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:TV Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon